Battle For Hyrule
by The Alkazarian Emperor
Summary: 2 months after Lynk returns from Sacred Grove, his past meets his future with a new Triforce Piece? My first Story, so i want criticism. i always spelled Lynk with a "Y" so oh well. Review! Its been three years since I updated this story, and for that I apologize. I plan on rewriting this story from the ground up. Also, i plan on this being a X-over once it is rewritten.
1. Guilt

It was a quiet day in Ordon village. Ilia walked to Lynk's house with a smile. Ever since he got back from his trip to Faron Woods, he started acting different. More secluded.

"Lynk! Are you up there?" She called to his window. "Do you want to go for a twilight picnic with me and Colin?" Lynk's head came out of his window.

"Sure, I'll be down shortly." He replied, pulling his head in. Ilia reached into her purse and took out a mirror. She straitened her hair and put on some lipstick.

Lynk climbed down his ladder to the kitchen and looked around for his shield. Picking it up, he walked to the door.

'Perfect for berry picking.' He thought. Lynk opened his door and hoped off the ledge. They continued down the path that lead to the bridge.

"How far are we going?" Lynk asked. Ilia pulled out a map from her purse. "Just a little farther. There's a ledge that leads to the river bank."

"Sure, when's Colin getting here?" Lynk asked, noticing the boy not with them. Ilia quickly glanced at Lynk.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." She said blushing faintly. Lynk started to walk down the cliff path with Ilia.

Sitting on the bank of the river, Ilia leaned on Lynk's shoulder. She then hugged his arm.

"Colin's not coming is he?" Lynk asked in a disappointed tone.

"No." Ilia replied.

"There was no picnic. Right?"

"Not in particularly."

Lynk sighed with a smile and looked at Ilia. She looked up at him. Her mouth opened as if to say something but closed it. After a moment Ilia smiled.

"I love you, Lynk." She said blushing. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now but. . ."

Lynk simply stared at her. His expression was one of shock and guilt. Shaking his head, he stood up.

"I can't. Not now. I'm sorry Ilia. I really am." Lynk said walking off back up the path. Running to his house Lynk climbed up his ladder and bolted through the door.

He grabbed his lantern and locked the door. He didn't want Ilia to see what he was about to do. He jumped down into his cellar.

'I never thought that I would use this thing again.' Lynk thought dryly. He opened the chest and picked up the pouch at the bottom.

Feeling the pouch in his hand made it go numb. Lynk loosened the knot and dropped a black stone with orange lines on his left hand.

A white light enveloped the boy. When it faded, a wolf stood in its place. Lynk crawled through a hole in his basement. He hung his head low in shame. Animals can't feel the guilt he was feeling.

He never told Ilia about his adventure. What would she think of him? A monster? Epona gave him a nudge, jarring him from his thoughts.

"_Are you okay Lynk?" _Epona asked in animal language.

"_Not really. Ilia told me she loves me. I still haven't told her everything." _Lynk responded.

Epona neighed happily. "_Its about time! Your all she talks about. Lynk this, Lynk that! I get a giant headache every time she opens her mouth."_

Lynk felt a little happier, but not much. Suddenly, there was screaming from the village. Using his Triforce, Lynk reverted back to normal and picked up the stone with the pouch.

He pulled his sword(gilded) from Epona's side sheath. He ran down the path leading to the village. When he got there, staring Colin and Rusl in the face was a Darknut.

The monster turned its head to Lynk. "Hello, _Hero of Time."_


	2. Fight and Explanations

_**(SSD: Hey guys! I'd answer reviews but. . . There are none. Please review guys. Anyway, I'm probably going to write my other fanfic: Little Dragon Frontier. So if anyone wanted to continue reading this story, you can read the other one in the meantime. Enjoy the second chapter!)**_

_**Link P.O.V.**_

I stared at the Darknut in shock. He just called me 'Hero of Time.' No one knew about that except Zelda. Before I had time to think further, the Darknut rushed at me with his sword raised.

"Time to die, _hero!_" he yelled. I blocked his attack with my sword. Then I kicked his chest, pushing him back. Soon after, Rusl and Colin slashed his armor from behind. Finally, Colin rolled under his legs and cut the spots behind his knees.

In one motion, Rusl cut the Darknut's wrist off, causing him to lose his sword. Seeing an opening, I ran at the Darknut and stabbed him through the chest. He let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Master Tsunovious will rule all! You cannot win, Wolfy!" the Darknut screamed before exploding into ash. That felt a little too easy, especially for a Darknut. But this one was strange. He called me 'Hero of Time' and 'Wolfy.'

How much did this thing know about my past? Why does Tsunovious sound familiar? Colin nudged my arm, bringing me back to reality. I looked at him, then to where he was tilting his head. Ilia stood by the gate with a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Gee, thanks Lynk! I love how your house is just a monster pit." she said with menace in her voice. "There were hobgoblin-like things everywhere."she wiped the blood off her blade with her shirt.

My jaw dropped. By the look of it, she fought multiple monsters at once. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How many? Is Epona hurt?" I asked with a serious tone. Ilia turned and counted the dead carcases.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7. Seven dead monsters and Epona isn't hurt at all." she said turning back around. She then put her hand on her hip. I gulped, knowing the look she was giving me all too well.

She gave me that look only when she was seriously pissed off. And a dagger doesn't help my situation.

"So, why did that thing call you 'Hero of Time?' Then it called you 'Wolfy.' Now I'm curious why." she stepped within a foot of my face. "Those are two different names."

I sighed before grabbing her shoulder. I motioned her to follow me. Colin and Rusl walked with us past my house. I was shocked when I saw the wounds on the monsters. Clean and professional stabs.

We got to the spring and sat on the sand. They just stared at me with curious looks, waiting for me to start explaining.

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this group. By direct, and I mean DIRECT Law from the PRINCESS herself, I'm not allowed to tell you." I said sternly. They all nodded.

**THE ENTIRE O.O.T VIDEO GAME IN ONE CONVERSATION.**

They all stared in shock. I don't blame them. My life's a hell-hole and a half.

"I'm still not done. I have two more adventures. Each one is even worse then the last." I said.

"It's getting late. We'll talk in the morning." Rusl said looking at the sky. We all agreed to meet back here tomorrow morning.

"Lynk, about what I said at the river..." Ilia trailed off when The others went home. I stopped her by putting my lips on hers.

"Goodnight. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." I whispered. She smiled and walked home. This was not going to last and I'm sure of it. But I can make every moment last.

_**(SSD: the chapter seems short, I know. Ill work on it. Please read and review all my stories! You guys are awesome!)**_


End file.
